Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Space Invaders Transcript
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Space Invaders begins in Electroid Land when Teslo is working on an inator Teslo - Almost... done... Zaptor - (Screaming in his Underwear) BALOGNASTA! BALOzzzt!GNASTA! BALOGNASTA! BZZZZZT! Volectro - Does he ever shut up?(Zaptor in background is screaming SUPER MARIO! SUPER MARIO!) Teslo - DONE! I present the ALIEN INATOR! It turns anyone into an Alien! accidentaly throws a Super Mario Plush at the button Teslo - ZAPTOR!!! fires to Nixel Land and hits Muscle Nixel and 10 Nixels. They are turned into green aliens and transported to space Muscle Nixel - ALIE-NIX! SPACE INVASION TIME! at Electroid HQ Zaptor - Great! You fired the inator! knocks kn door Meltus - We need to go to space. Can you Mix with us to get there? Zaptor - SURE! BZZZT! Meltus! Zaptor and Meltus - Canon MIX! Lets Go... Volectro and Flamzer - eats them MIX! To the... Teslo and Burnard - crushed by alien MIX! MIXEL MOON! Mixes fly to space. They arrive on Mixel Moon and De-Mix. They see Nixels on the Moon Muscle Nixel - NIX. NIX. NIX. NIIIIIIX! Flamzer - Quick! Sneak in! We have to find the Orbitons and Glowkies! Mixels start to sneak into Orbitopia. Meanwhile, scene switches to Bathroom where Nurp is forcing Niksput and Rokit to dance in their underwear Nurp - NURP WANT MORE! Hehehe! Niksput - Horribly This is sups embarssing... Rokit - Ballet This cadet is cuckoo... Naut - (Has Lipstick On and is dancing) NURP! This is enough! Nurp - Quiet Naut! Nurp Like see you embarsse! Burnard - ORBITONS! The Nixels...Are Aliens...And are attacking... Flamzer - MIXEL MOON! Naut - Nurp, no more dance! We need to Max! Orbitons - Invader Scene MAX! proceeds outside to find Muscle Nixel with 3 Eyes Muscle Nixel - NIX! NIX! MIXELS! Orbitons Max - This...Ends...NOW! Muscle Nixel. - I CRUSH YOU MIXEL! Orbitons Max - Only one can remain.... turns into pixel fight scene representing Space Invaders Orbitons Mx - lazer at Muscle Nixel Alien Muscle Nixel - Max, bht Max fights back Orbitons Max - beside him Glowkies Max - beside Orbitons Max and crunches Muscle Nixel Major Nixel Narrator - GLOWKIES MAX AND ORBITONS MAX WIN! Nix this. NIX IT I SAY! Globert - That was awesome! Teslo - Boogly, Globert, Vampos? Can you give us a ride back to Mixel Land? Flamzer - Orbitons, can you give US a ride? Niksput - Sure! Naut - Will SOMEONE GET THIS LIPSTICK OFF ME! Nurp - Hehehe. Lady Naut. You queen. Rokit - Nurp, thats funny. Torcher him more! Nurp - (Shows Naut picture of Tentro) Naut - AAA! OCTOPUS! SCARY! just starts walking by and stops to say something Tentro - Im right here! Seesh... look at Tentro and Tentro keeps walking Rokit - Lets bring them home now. Vampos - Ok. Seems fun. Boogly - Boogly likes that idea. Mixels get in the ship and the ship goes straight for Planet Mixel. Episode ends with Alien Njxel with 3 Eyes saying ALIE-NIX! and crushes The End.